Selfish
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Oneshot. Are you selfish, Leonardo?


**TMNT is not mine and its characters either.**

 **This is the English version of "Egoísta". This story is not a copy of another, it is completely mine.**

 **I love all the turtles but my favorite is Leonardo, I just adore him.**

 **I wrote this oneshot in a melancholy moment, even so I hope you like it. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 _He had never liked being selfish._

-Hurry up!

 _He had never liked to deprive his family or his friends of something._

-They're close!

 _He always tried to see them happy no matter the cost._

\- Sensei, there is an escape route! -Donatello pointed to an elevator

 _There were times when he simply couldn't do it._

-April! Are you okay?!

 _Sometimes, those bad thoughts would take over his head when he let himself be carried by them_

\- Donnie! What happens?! -Raphael went into panic while the wave of ninjas approached

 _However, they never completely dominated it._

-The outside is fine but the interior system is damaged!

 _He always wanted to be a good son... a good brother... a good friend..._

-Leo, what do we do?

 _A good leader_

\- Come in! At least it'll give us time to get down to the next floor before they get here!

 _What kind of leader was lying to his own family?_

-Come on, Casey!

 _He had never liked being selfish._

-Mikey, try to keep you awake!

 _But now…_

-Leo? -he only smiled at them

 _Just for now…_

-I'm sorry -and before anyone could react ...

 _He would be selfish..._

-Leonardo, come back here right now!

 _He knew that they would never forgive him..._

He pressed the button of the first floor.

 _But he could bear that._

-LEONARDO!

 _If that meant that his family would be fine..._

The door closed, separating him from his loved ones.

 _Then he wouldn't regret anything._

\- KILL HIM!

 _Because now he knew that..._

-MASTER, I CAN'T DEACTIVATE THE PUMP!

 _Even if he had another chance, he would have done the same thing one and a thousand times more..._

-Leonardo, you are an idiot! -Raphael hit the ground, feeling tears running rabidly down his cheeks, he felt so helpless, so weak. Why did he stay there? Why didn't he stop him?

 _Because he loved them more than his own life..._

Donatello looked up, his vision was blurred due to the crying that was taking him at that moment, but even so, against all his logic, he had the hope that his big brother would appear out of nowhere and smile at them as he always did. How had he been so stupid? How had he not realized what was going to happen?

 _And for them, he would be capable of everything..._

Michelangelo dropped to his knees, hugging himself in an attempt to control his sobs, hoping that at any moment, the warm arms of his brother would wrap him affectionately and apologize for having worried them so much. Why had he been so slow? Why did he leave it alone up there?

 _Even…._

What use was so much strength, so much intelligence, so much agility, if you can not protect the one you love?

 _Even if it would tear his heart to have to do it..._

Why didn't his brother let them protect him this time?

 _He would no longer walk next to them and he would turn his back on them..._

Why did it have to be like this?

 _Because he was selfish._

* * *

 **Hi, I am Miko Eiko, It is the first time that I translate one of my stories, I hope you understand that my English isn't very good. I sincerely hope that you have liked this little oneshot, if so, let me know in the reviews to translate more of my writings.**

 **I wrote this when the pain that had accumulated in my heart exploded and I decided to take refuge in my fantasy world to appease it, but instead of feeling better, I ended up with my heart even more destroyed. Then, for a moment I thought "what would it mean to be selfish for Leonardo?" and a Pandora's box was untied. I wrote this in the middle of my tears during the night, in the solitude of my room, when my parents and my little brother were asleep. I don't dare express to anyone how I feel because I don't want to worry them, I prefer to live behind my mask of "Everything is fine", even though my heart has already been mistreated too many times, that makes me a coward; and not wanting anyone to enter my heart, not even my family, makes me selfish. That's what my consciousness repeats to me over and over and over again.**

 **Now ask yourself. What does it mean to be selfish?**

 **Are you selfish?**

 **I have managed to vent a little with this, now it is the turn of all those who also want to do it.**

 **I love you and I appreciate you very much, leave me your comments, tomatoes, vases or whatever you want to throw me.**

 **Miko Eiko**


End file.
